


Watermark

by franticatlantic



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franticatlantic/pseuds/franticatlantic
Summary: In which Josh is a virgin and Tyler helps him out in the shower.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is for an [anon](http://vintagetyler.tumblr.com/post/153320204723/can-you-please-please-write-a-gloriously-smutty) on tumblr who wanted something based off of the boys' you fm interview. and also for [someone](http://vintagetyler.tumblr.com/post/153332067523/hi-hello-hi-may-i-request-a-smutty-wet-dream) who wanted one of them having a wet dream. enjoy!

Caught in the dark hallway between the rooms of sleeping and wakefulness, Tyler feels Josh’s heat beside him. It’s the dead of winter and his bedroom is at the back of the house, away from any direct rays of sunshine. So, in his haze, he chases the heat, wriggling back against it as he starts to surface completely, clawing his way along that hallway and into the room streaming bright beams of light ahead.

Outside, the snow swirls white and blinding past the window, makes the backyard look like nothing more than a blank sheet of paper pressed to the glass, aching to come in.

There’s something hard digging into the small of his back, but he’s so warm now with Josh against him that he’s unwilling to move. Unable as well, actually, as he’s starting to fall back asleep, drifting back toward the darkened room at the opposite end of the hall.

Josh grunts into his ear and Tyler groans quietly, yanked back to the land of the living. Then a strong arm winds itself around his waist and that hard something at the small of his back slides down and slots itself into the cleft of his ass through his lounge pants. To Tyler, who has had everything from his fingers to a cucumber (merely an experiment) shoved up his ass, the sensation is not altogether unpleasant, though he wants to know what it is.

When Josh releases another tiny grunt and the arm around Tyler’s hips tightens, the thing starts shifting with every thrust of Josh’s hips.

And Tyler’s eyes fly open, watching the white backyard with amusement and also something akin to horror. Because while he’s had his eye on Josh for quite some time he’s positive Josh’s eye has been on every person ever other than Tyler. Not that Josh is promiscuous, Lord no, just…Tyler knows Josh doesn’t like him like that. And he’s come to terms with it.

But Josh slept over last night after a few hard rounds of Rocket League and they fell asleep in Tyler’s bed side by side, something they’ve done hundreds of times before. Just buddies, no homo, all that shit.

If Josh wakes up now…well, it wouldn’t be any skin off Tyler’s back - after all he’s not the one dry humping his best friend in his sleep. But it would be awkward. Probably more awkward than that time Jeremy Harris walked in on him going to the bathroom in fourth grade.

His options right now are very slim. At the forefront of his mind is pretending to be asleep. But that’s actually going to prove difficult with the way he’s swelling in his pants, the way he has no desire to do anything but shove back against Josh’s cock and get them both off simultaneously.

“Tyler…” His name is barely more than a whisper, a gust of air over the side of his face as Josh’s sleep slick breath ghosts out and blankets him. It’s not gross at all. And then, “Wanna fuck you.”

“Please,” is Tyler’s immediate response, too loud as he turns his face against the pillow and cups himself through the thick fabric of his pants.

“Mmm?” That’s the sound of Josh waking up, the one he makes every time he rises and stretches and his muscles ripple deliciously under his smooth, marble skin because he refuses to sleep with a shirt on even in the cold Ohio winter.

Even though Tyler expects him to rise and stretch now, at least play this whole thing off as an accident, he instead pulls Tyler impossibly closer and ruts against him one more time. “Sorry.”

And Tyler? He doesn’t have a response to that. If Josh were any of Tyler's other friends, Tyler would turn and give them a playful punch and then roll out of bed. But with any of his other friends Tyler wouldn’t have started to get hard. It’s the mere thought of Josh that gets him hard these days, though.

He really can’t be blamed.

Josh’s warm breath is still tracing his face, ruffling the hair around his ear. He’s still hard.

“J-Josh?”

Tyler goes easily when Josh starts pulling, leveraging himself up with his feet and rolling to face Josh, whose breathing is heavy and whose eyes are still closed, dark lashes fanned out over high cheekbones. Tyler tries not to press their middles together, even though Josh is so hard he wouldn’t really be able to say anything about Tyler being hard alongside him.

“I’m sorry, Tyler.” Josh winds gangly arms around Tyler’s shoulders and presses them together down there anyway, hooks a foot around Tyler’s ankle and pulls until their legs twine.

“Josh-“

“I’m sorry you had to find out this way.” Josh can’t be more than a minute or two out of sleep, but his voice finally finds traction and this sentence is strong, strong enough to push Tyler away from him if he were a lesser man.

But he’s not. Tyler Joseph sees things through to the end, Goddamnit.

“Were you sleeping?” He asks, voice small compared to Josh’s. His hands are caught between them, sides of his palms brushing Josh’s chest.

Josh makes an affirmative noise and finally opens his eyes, easily. Like he’s been awake the whole time. “Dreaming. About you. Do you want me to leave?”

“No. No, I don’t.” Tentatively, Tyler worms a hand down between them and folds his hand gently over the tent in Josh’s boxers, asking timidly, “You wanna fuck me?”

As if a knee jerk reaction, Josh is pulling away, body rocketing to the edge of the bed, where he almost topples over. Tyler just barely manages to grab hold of his shoulder and stop him.

“What’s wrong?” Tyler goes to his elbow, afraid he’s misinterpreted this whole thing. Though how you could misinterpret your best friend telling you he wants to fuck you is beyond him. Stranger things have happened, he’s sure.

Josh looks almost scared, and he shivers. Either from the cold or the petrified look on his face. He’s folded his arms in front of him. “I want…I want you. But I want to take things slow. If that’s okay. I’ve never done this before.”

That’s not really news to Tyler. Josh has dated before, mostly women but a few men here and there. And considering they both grew up Catholic the strict doctrine of no sex before marriage stuck with them. More with Josh than with Tyler, but Tyler’s not one to judge. He thinks it’s cute Josh has never had sex before. “Of course we can go slow. I can…give you a blowjob?”

Hesitantly, Josh starts to slide back toward Tyler atop the sheets, warmed by the heat of their bodies all night. “Slower…”

“Let me jerk you off then. That’s all we have to do.” Tyler honestly can’t believe those words are coming out of his mouth directed toward Josh Dun. What good deeds did he perform in a previous life to grant him this slice of heaven?

He’s even further in disbelief that Josh is meeting him in the middle of the bed again and nodding, saying, “Okay, that works,” with a blush rising to his cheeks.

Instead of going straight for Josh’s dick and scaring him off the bed again, he takes Josh’s wrist and pulls. “Can we shower? I have an idea.”

-

The water is warm, but not hot. The way he knows Josh likes it. Not because they’ve showered together before, but simply because one of the random things you learn about a friend over the years is how they like their showers.

Tyler steps in, quickly getting drenched, followed by Josh, whose pink hair starts to turn a darker rouge as the water hits it.

They’re both still hard, but Tyler places his hands high in an effort not to spook Josh, skims his wet fingers over Josh’s shoulders and leans in to kiss him. It’s a chaste kiss, barely a brush of their moist lips together, and Josh’s hand is light on Tyler’s waist.

“Is this okay?” Tyler asks, and steps a little closer.

Josh nods, though the blush still hasn’t left his face.

“Okay.” Tyler looks down, to where Josh is rock hard between them, and then back up. “Can you touch yourself for me first?”

With a shuddering breath and a flutter of his eyes, Josh grips the base of his dick and stares at Tyler with uncertain eyes.

Tyler nods, an encouragement. His hands are gliding up over the sides of Josh’s neck. “That’s it, Josh. Just like you do to yourself.”

Josh shakes his head, licks his lips. His gaze is steady. “I’ve never…”

Tyler’s heart gives a hard punch to his ribcage. He stills. “You’ve never gotten off?”

Another shake of his head, hair sprinkling water into Josh’s eyes that he has to blink away.

“Oh God,” Tyler chokes, and feels a hard twitch between his legs. “Okay. You trust me?”

Josh’s face is beet red now, bottom lip pulled between his teeth. He nods and shoves his hips forward once, hard, through the ring of his fingers.

But Tyler is pulling his wrist away and wrapping his own fingers around Josh, feeling the heated skin, the throb of blood through the shaft. 28 years and Josh has had approximately 0 orgasms. Well, that might not be true. He could have had wet dreams like the one he was having earlier, woke up in a puddle of his own cum with no idea what was happening.

Fucking Catholic school teachings. Tyler wishes he could curse them, but the way Josh is driving his cock forward through Tyler’s fingers makes him want to thank them instead. Josh is so pure it’s driving him insane.

“That’s it, Josh. Fuck my fist.”

With Josh’s head thrashing and his hands coming to Tyler’s ribs, pressing hard, Tyler turns them so that Josh can lean back against the wall, stick his hips out properly as he weights himself against the wall and fucks Tyler’s slick fist like Tyler asked.

At some point Josh turns his face away from Tyler and grimaces, looking pained.

“Josh?” Tyler slows his hand, but doesn’t stop, letting Josh take almost full control as he shimmies his hips and thrusts himself through Tyler’s fingers. “Are you okay?”

“This is…” Josh’s breath hitches and he tries again, louder over the roar of the shower. “This is embarrassing. I don’t know if this is how it’s supposed to be.”

“This is exactly how it’s supposed to be.” With his free hand Tyler takes Josh’s chin and turns him back - gentle - to face him. His face is so red, dripping with water droplets, and his hands rest dolorously on Tyler’s sides. “Everyone does this differently, you know? How I’m touching you right now is how I like to touch myself. Does it feel okay?”

Josh nods frantically, still embarrassed but not wanting Tyler to stop. Tyler can’t help but stifle a little spray of laughter at how cute it is. “Feels more than okay. Feels really good.”

“Then it’s not embarrassing. Or wrong, or anything like that. You’re beautiful. And if you can’t tell I’m enjoying this a lot.”

That elicits a smile, finally, Josh’s straight white teeth showing themselves through full, wet lips. “Do you want me to…” He trails off and Tyler nods.

“If you want.”

Getting the hang of jerking off isn’t hard - when Josh circles Tyler’s cock and starts pulling, shower water smoothing the way, Tyler’s head falls to Josh’s shoulder and he finds it hard to keep the rhythm of his own hand steady.

His forehead pressed to Josh’s warm skin, he stares down between them and the sight of them masturbating together has him shuffling farther forward, putting their cocks side by side so that their knuckles brush with every pass.

“I feel,” Josh says, but never says what he feels.

Tyler fills in the blanks. “You close?”

A nod and Josh seizes against him, the hand still on his ribs going tight, the fingers around Tyler’s cock stuttering as he comes, spurting over Tyler’s hand and getting it on Tyler’s middle as he shakes. Quickly, Tyler grabs Josh’s wrist with his free hand, pulls it away from him. He slots his cock over Josh’s pulsing slit, getting Josh’s cum all over himself.

“God,” Josh says, and as the last of his cum dribbles out and down to the porcelain, mixing with the water swirling down the drain, Tyler starts to jack himself off with Josh’s cum, slicker than before.

He rocks forward and rests himself against Josh, who’s out of commission for the foreseeable future, hands now splaying themselves over Tyler’s shoulders.

“‘M gonna come,” Tyler warns, and Josh says, “You can.”

A high-pitched whine pops from the back of his throat and Tyler throws his head back, getting water in his eyes as his orgasm hits him, barreling him forward into Josh so that Tyler’s fingers hit Josh’s lower belly as he showers his cum there, milky white and dripping down either side of Josh’s softening cock.

The water washes everything away quickly and Tyler lays against Josh with his arms hanging limply by his sides. Josh’s hands are still on his shoulders, gripping hard.

“Guess we should get out,” Josh says, and Tyler can hear his heart beating hard in his chest, “before the water goes cold.”

Tyler hums, but merely turns his face the other way, toward the back of the shower. He nuzzles once into Josh’s chest. “Gimme a minute.”

Josh gives him a minute. And then gives him many more minutes in the weeks to come.

**Author's Note:**

> always taking requests at my [tumblr](http://vintagetyler.tumblr.com/).


End file.
